


aeternum

by serenskyty



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenskyty/pseuds/serenskyty
Summary: “𝐶ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑒𝑜𝑙 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑛 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝐵𝑎𝑒𝑘ℎ𝑦𝑢𝑛. 𝐵𝑎𝑒𝑘ℎ𝑦𝑢𝑛 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑎 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑛  𝑡𝑢𝑛𝑒. 𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑏𝑙𝑎𝑛𝑘 𝑝𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑠, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒, 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦 𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔.“Or“𝐶𝑟𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑃𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝐵𝑦𝑢𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐺𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑎𝑙 𝑃𝑎𝑟𝑘 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑖𝑛 𝐸𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑜𝑚’𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑦 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑠𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑐 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑦. 𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐵𝑎𝑒𝑘ℎ𝑦𝑢𝑛 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛’𝑡 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑦.“
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	aeternum

**Author's Note:**

> Italic = Past  
> Normal = Present 
> 
> Serenskyty: "Eridom’s is a new country, created especially for this story; you know well what it means."
> 
> Chapter 1 of "aeternum" 

_ Eridom’s kingdom was known across the whole world, for it’s beautiful landscapes and culture, as well as their unbeatable army who was able to stop every single enemy trying to corrupt their peaceful life.  _

_ The abundant nature, was the major beauty of the country, thousands of flower were lined on the street in a colorful dance. Even the palace, was completely covered in flowers. The kingdom was proudly showing off their oh, so beautiful raw beauty, following the course of life. It’s beauty wasno secret around the world, and even if no other ruler was shameless enough to admit it; they were all envious of it.  _

_So it was no surprise that being called a ‘flower’ was a monstrous compliment. It was like being called pretty or handsome, but it also meant having a beautiful soul. A kind, warm and sweet soul- looking at this person would give you the same feeling as when you are looking at a flower_. 

_ Peaceful, comfortable, at ease and happy. _

_ And one person was always referred to it. _

_ Crown Prince Byun Baekhyun. _

_ Byun Baekhyun, the futur king, is what the whole kingdom called a rose, the queen of the garden-or in his case- the king of the forest. _

_Byun Baekhyun lived up to his nickname,_ _not only gorgeous but also extremely kind and thoughtful. Byun was loved by everyone, everyone had great expectations on their futur ruler. The way he always made sure that people would have enough food to pass through the harsh winter or a roof above their heads to keep them safe. Eries-people who lived there- cherished him like their own son. Wherever he went, people would crowd around him- trying to get a glimpse the ethereal human being that was their Prince._

_Already knowing that he would be as great as his father- maybe even more. That he would go down in history book, for his great accomplishment and_ _personality._

_ They weren’t wrong, quite. _

_Baekhyun was well surrounded, "A courageous and kind person doesn’t need an army of subordinate nor friends to be strong and intelligent. Only the truthful ones were needed." His father always told him and he in fact, didn’t have that many friends._

_Four actually. Four unique human beings_.

_ Minseok was his older brother, greatly interested in the art of war and army, their father had great expectations on him to be the next high general. _

_ He even gave up his place on the trône for his younger brother, because he simply knew he would be the best leader. _

_ Minseok’s best friend, Jongdae, was also Baekhyun’s. They met through Minseok and immediately clicked, two dorks always goes along anyway.  _

_Jongdae was also the one who introduced Baekhyun to music- more like music introduced herself to the Prince. Jongdae was a talented musician, studying to_ become the Palace’s music teacher-even _if Baekhyun already appointed him as._

_ Like he also already appointed Junmyeon, as his right hand of the future. Speaking of the later, Junmyeon was nearly the same age as Prince Minseok- he met the boyswhen he was just visiting the palace. But he caught the eyes of the King with his witted remarks and expression, proposing him to study there.  _

_ And who was he to say no? _

_Kyungsoo had told him countless times that he was easily swayed anyway. Speaking of him, the small cute boys_ was _always straightforward, and Baekhyun was glad to have such an honest friend by his side. The cook was known around the palace because he was always able to make the place smells heavenly good._

_ Kyungsoo was what Baekhyun liked to call a pure heart, always ready to help his friends-or everyone in general. He might seems scary and lightly mean but hell no, Kyungsoo was just a pure ball of fluff. _

_ To say the least, the six were extremely close to each other, and Baekhyun swore he would always protect them and of course made them proud. _

_ “ Checkmate !” Suho shouted, a smirk playing on his lips, the four others sighing in defeat- once again. Suho always won, no surprise. _

_ The only surprise was how bright the day was, cloud nowhere to be seen in the spotless sky. The fresh scent of flowers was softly caressing their noses. They were seated in a small hut, covered by flowers and leaves some dangling from the roof. It was a dreamy scene to say the least.  _

_ And Baekhyun felt happy that moment, friends and flowers, what else could he ask for? _

_ “ Baek? Is it today that you will meet your new bodyguard ?” Jongdae asked, munching on the soft cake that was made by Kyungsoo. " I- " Baekhyun began but a sudden bowl was -not so gently- put on the table.  _

_ " They are coming !" Kyungsoo exclaimed, looking directly at everyone with big eyes. Baekhyun noted that his cheeks looked unusually rosy, maybe he had been running?  _

" _ Ah Kyungsoo! Please, make noises when you walk !" begged Suho, holding his chest. Kyungsoo murmured a sorry before turning back to Baekhyun. _

_ " I heard the kitchen maids speaking of them ." He sat down, still looking at Baekhyun.  _

_ That made everyone look around confused,. " Why would they speak of them? _ _" Minseok asked , people rarely spoke of royal guard as most of them were really discreet and secretive. Guards-especially- royal guard have the duty to stay completely hidden as to stay safe as well as the people they protected. People speaking of a certain guard must either means he had made some extraordinary things or something else._

_ " I think your new guard is going to be the General’s army ."  _

_ Kyungsoo seriously blurred out, and he swore that everyone in the whole palace has heard his friends screaming.  _

_ " PARK CHANYEOL?!" _

Utterly lost and scared. 

If stress was a person, it would be named Baekhyun. As funny as it may sound, Baekhyun really didn’t find it funny. 

Standing there in the big Seoul’s train station, he felt so small compared to the tall buildings and wave of human beings around him. Baekhyun had never suffered from social anxiety or even the lack of social skills-which by the way weren’t that high now that he thinks of it- but now... He was shaking.

" Young man? Are you lost? " A voice boomed next to Baekhyun, making theboy jumped up in surprise. " Oh. I didn’t mean to scare you like this young man ." Baekhyun turned around, meeting the warm smile of an elder person. Baekhyun immediately bowed, excusing himself. " I am sorry! I kind of spaced out... "

The old man just laughed, waving his hand and then patting Baekhyun’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

" You are new here, aren’t you? " He asked, the same soft smile playing on his lips. Baekhyun nodded, " I came from Bucheon, it’s not that far but it’s still different from here.... " The old man simply smiled a warmer smile, hands behind his back, he looks up at the clear sky.

" Don’t worry, young man. I feel like you will live great adventure here, maybe even meeting meaningful people. " The old man said, still looking up at the sky with bright eyes. Baekhyun looked up too, admiring how nothing seemed to disturb the beautiful blue sky. " You don’t need to be worried, you will be fine. Life will be lenient with you this time. " He added, a chuckle following the sentence.

Baekhyun frowned in confusion, not understanding the last three words. He turned around to ask, but no one was there anymore. Baekhyun looked around even more confused, scratching his head he sighed. " Did I just imagined this man? Still, his words were reassuring..." He looked up, feeling a lot more at ease, a smile even creeping in his beautiful face. 

" Yeah. It’s going to be fun. " 

Baekhyun eyed the place where the so called old man was at one last time, before taking his luggage and walking away from the train’s mocks. Not noticing those same warms eyes looking at him, a soft smile adorning his face. 

" Here I thought I would die in this lifetime without seeing you again. " He chuckled, taking his canne and walking away when Baekhyun disappeared out of his vision. " I hope you will meet each other soon, you have waited long enough ." 

—

Baekhyun finally got out of the train station, after much struggle because damn, was it big. Now he just had to find the bus station and the way to his apartment and that’s all. 

" I am doomed, Mom was right I should have found a friend before coming here. " Baekhyun looked left and right, trying to see a glimpse of a bus stop. Not noticing anything, he took his phone out and quickly went on the net. 

" Ah technology. How much I love you. " 

Walking down Seoul’s streets, Baekhyun felt his anxiety rise a bit once again. He realized that he really was alone in this economy, bigger than his old home. Now all he could hope for, was finding a job and of course, friends. 

" I see it... And the bus is already here. " 

Taking his luggage, with both hands, he bolted towards the bus stop, trying to not get ran over by some cars. Knocking on the door, the driver had the kindness to open up the door for him, " Thank you so much! " 

Sitting at the back of the bus, he rested his head on the backrest, letting himself being soothe by the small movement of the vehicle. He didn’t really pay attention to the city passing by him, the words of the old man still replaying in his head. 

" You don’t need to be worried, life will be lenient with you this time. "

Did he by any chance knew this man? If no, then why does he seemed so familiar and... warm? 

The words he said to him seemed to be hinting at something, and Baekhyun really wanted to know what or why. And how did he know that he might meet some friends or someone... special.

Baekhyun didn’t know, but somehow, he was excited to see what awaited him in the future. 

_ "PARK CHANYEOL?! "  _

_ Kyungsoo cringed at the loud voices, he really hoped the King wasn’t near or else they would get a earful...again. _

_ He held his hands up, cutting whatever questions they wanted to ask.  _

_ " Yes Park Chanyeol, the General who leads our kingdom to victory and all." _ _He_ _clarified, crossing his arms and putting them on the table; scratch the table’s manners-they were between friends anyway. "_ _ From what I’ve heard, he got hurt during the last fight. So he can’t lead the army on the battlefield. But as you know Baekhyun. " He then turned to the latter, " King Byun has much respect for him so he told him to come here to protect you and also appointed him as his counselor. " _

_ " Wah... That’s so cool. " Chen breathed out, fascinated at the turn of the event, " but one thing I just discovered was that he actually didn’t come alone. _ _" Everyone looked at him in confusion, "he came with his three friends; Oh Sehun and Kim_ _Jongin. And of course, Zhang Yixing"_

_ " All of them?!? " Junmyeon shrieked in a not so masculine voice,  " you are finally meeting your heroes!"  Jongdae blurted out, fluttering his eyes at Junmyeon who turned beet red.  _

_ "Just wait until I catch all of you, you morons!"  _

_ The maids around them smiled at the mess unfolding in front of them. It was not rare sight actually, they were always bickering in some way wherever and whenever they were.  _

_ But the maid’s smiles immediately faded when four tall men neared the place. _

" _ Crown Prince ." A maid approached the latter, who was on his way to throw a pillow (which was supposed to be sat on) at Jongdae who was also throwing another pillow at Suho who-  _

_ “ Crown Prince !” The maid called latter making Baekhyun look at her side but he only caught eyes with cold grey eyes, which seemed to calmly look down at him.  _

_ Baekhyun could only stare at the drop dead gorgeous man in front of him, and maybe also feel his heart beats a tad faster.  _

_ Oh scratch that, he was definitely feeling his heart beats a LOT faster. Especially with the deep voice ringing in his ears. _

_ " Nice to meet you, Crown Prince. ” _

" Nice to meet you, Ma’am !" Baekhyun cheerfully greeted the old woman, who simply patted his fluffy hair. " Nice to meet you too, Young man. Seeing you I feel a lot more at ease. " The woman laughed, a bright smile adorning her face.

Baekhyun had already arrived at his new apartment, the way on the bus seemed a lot shorter than he thought. Maybe because he was gaping at the city passing by, and all the people laughing outside in the fresh wind of spring. The bus stop was just in front of his new apartment which was extremely convenient if you asked him.

He didn’t look that much around because damn, those luggage were heavy as a cow. And perhaps he was also really hungry, famished even. But from what he saw, it was really peaceful and pleasant. He could even see some beautiful flowers around his new living, and that, that was enough to made him happy.

After all, flowers were his favorite thing in the world. The colors, the smells, the aesthetic: Nothing seemed lacking in those beautiful nature being. 

" What do you mean you are relieved, Ma’am ?" Baekhyun asked confused, getting on the elevator with her. Like the madam, he felt relieved too, I mean, there is an elevator! " The rascal who loved before you was way too noisy! Baekhyun, I am old and too much noise made my head explode!”

The lady continued ranting of how awfully loud this boy would put his music, and at random hours in the night.

" Don’t worry, I am not like this... You would not even know I am here! " Baekhyun brightly promised to the kind woman, who smiled back just as brightly. 

Strangely the corridor weren’t as dark as he thought they would be. He was no longer anxious of getting lost, searching for his apartment. In fact, each door has a different color, creating a rainbow like hallway.

" It felt bright and happy, right? " The woman announced, and Baekhyun felt how proud she was. " Like this, when you rascals will come home after a long day of work, you will smile seeing all this colors."

Stopping in front of the red door, she took out the key and handed it to Baekhyun. " Here is your small home! The red door !" Baekhyun took the key, bowing and finally take a good look of the door. " Oh? Ma’am? What is this? " He asked, confusion and curiosity lacing in his voice while pointing at a gold inscription on the door. " Ah? I find numbers boring and way too uniform. So instead, you have Latin inscription. ”

Baekhyun squinted trying to read the gold written words, but even with trying the words didn’t make any sense. 

" Go unpack your clothes before it’s too late. You have school tomorrow, don’t  you?" She softly nagged, patting his shoulders before turning around throwing a 'sleep well and eat well'.

Baekhyun softly shook his head, a content smile on his lips. “ What a kind lady... " Unlocking his door, Baekhyun took a last look at the latin words. 

‘Inveni te amica mea' 

He frowns, the words still making no sense which makes sense, because except Korean, Chinese and English- Latin was out of his game. Which was a shame, because seeing this, it seemed beautiful.

Deciding to search it up when he will have time, he entered his new safe place full of happiness and all smiles.

Leaving behind him the words who seemed to shine in the bright hallway, not knowing the message behind them was as bright as them.

Entering his new apartment, Baekhyun felt immediately protected in the safe room. It wasn’t too big neither was it too small. It was just enough for a student like him.

A cozy living room with an open small kitchen, the only two doors present were the bathroom and his bedroom.

What make Baekhyun even happier, was the big window which was the whole wall in front of the kitchen, giving way to the day view of Seoul.

The whole atmosphere was soft and cozy, just as Baekhyun liked and wanted. 

" Yeah, it’s going to be fine. I will be fine ."

**Author's Note:**

> \- :)


End file.
